


Fantasmas

by yunnmello



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnmello/pseuds/yunnmello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le tenía miedo a la oscuridad ya que sentía que esos rostros temerosos aparecerían frente a él cuanto abriera los ojos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasmas

Le tenía miedo al silencio de la noche porque sentía que los fantasmas de su pasado regresarían y resonarían sus lamentos y gritos una y otra vez en su cabeza. Taparía sus oídos pero no los alejaría; evitaría dormir y, aumentando su temor al creer que enloquecería, moriría solo, angustiado por sus remordimientos.

Le tenía miedo a la oscuridad ya que sentía que esos rostros desfigurados aparecerían frente a él cuando abriera los ojos y, aunado la ausencia de todo sonido, su mente le reclamaría una y otra vez las muertes de esas almas inocentes que él destruyó.

Se refugiaba en la nada, se abrazaba a sí mismo y se enrollaba entre sus sábanas pero sentía que ellos estaban ahí, respirando en su oído, reclamándole el haber, irónicamente, extinguido el fuego de esas vidas. Cerraba los ojos e intentaba no enloquecer, no gritar, no llorar.  
Pero hoy se abraza a alguien más y ella le ayuda a alejar todos los males que atacan a su mente día a día, torturándole sin descanso; en esa mujer encontró el soporte, el equilibro, el coraje y el perdón que necesitaba.

En las noches aún ve sombras extrañas a su alrededor, pero escuchar su respiración tranquila a su lado, su calor; abrazarse a su cuerpo ahuyenta esos terribles pensamientos que le invitan a ingresar al mundo de la locura, porque si esta con Riza -aunque aún no cree merecer el perdón de Dios- es capaz de dormir plácidamente olvidando ese trágico pasado y teniendo fé en volver a soñar.


End file.
